playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Valentine
General Lisa Valentine is a Pop Star and previously starred in the TV series "Lisa Mermaid". She has an album called "All Grown Up". Character's Backstory Lisa used to be on a show called "Lisa Mermaid" with her best friend Aria. All of Lisa's decisions were made for her, prior her wish to 'change her look' and thusly making your music videos, and that is also why when she stands up and speaks back to her mother, Carlotta Valentine, she is appalled. Personality and Characteristics She is very outgoing and rebellious as she seeks to shed her good girl image. She does by drinking, partying, and overall just being a rebel. Appearance Lisa has a pink ponytail and light skin. She has heavy black eye make-up and lipstick and an off-white and black-gray cropped top. She wears three necklaces: two gold and one silver. Lisa's original hair color was blonde. Character Relationships Aria She and Aria Sheridan starred on "Lisa Mermaid" together. Aria is Lisa's best friend. Carlotta Valentine Carlotta is Lisa's mother and previous "mama-ger". They are not on good terms ever since Lisa rebelled. Your Character Your character convinces Lisa to ditch her old kid-friendly image and branch out into something new. She joins your entourage at Hollywood U. In the quest Lisa's World Tour, she seems to start really liking you. You can go on a date with Lisa on the date Valentine's Date in Amour for 115 diamonds Princess Ilyria Lisa finds Ilyria annoying. Fun Facts and Trivia * Her outfit is exclusive to herself. * She may be intended to be a parody of Miley Cyrus, considering her backstory and what she is now * Lisa was about to star in the movie "Unicorn Friends" that her mom, Carlotta, arranged for her. At a Taylor Swift concert, Ethan and another agent have to find a loophole in the contract to get Lisa out of the deal. * Lisa is 20 years old. * She has a date called "Valentine Date" Discography * "Afterschool Romance" - a song from an album she released when she was a preteen, still trying to find her voice. ** "We were waiting afterschool, trying too hard to look cool!" "I saw you across the quad, thought that you were pretty hot!" "You asked me for a dance, it was an aaafterschool romaaaance!" * "Kiss, Kiss" - Lisa's new single released during the New Year's Eve quest. ** "I walk in looking like this, this! And babe I know you wanna kiss, kiss!" * The Lisa Mermaid Theme Song - the theme song from the show Lisa Mermaid. She sings it together with her best friend, Aria. ** "The world is full of scary stuff..." "But together we are really tough..." "So many fish in the sea..." "But all we need is you and me." "Our friendship will never fade... it’s Lisa Meeeermaaaaid." ' Filmography * '''Lisa Mermaid (TV show) - played the titular character, Lisa Mermaid. It was a very kid-friendly show, and Lisa's been trying to shake the good girl image ever since. * Clash at Sunset (your character's movie) - played Brianne, one of the main characters. After growing up within the lead-lined walls of a fallout shelter, she's enjoying the freedom of the outside world... But that also means she's unaware of the dangers all around her! Can she adapt in time to survive? Pictures Lisa_fullbody.png‎|Lisa's full normal outfit Lisa's world tour.png|Ad for Lisa's quest, Lisa's World Tour, showing Lisa wearing the level 25 Pop Star outfit Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Silver Circle